


Of Waltzing and Discovery

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgin Sacrifice Redux. Carmilla surprises Laura with a shockingly romantic and well thought out date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Waltzing and Discovery

She was actually smiling when she opened the door to 307.

“Hey, cupcake, I thought we could-“ Carmilla froze, barely through the doorway as she caught sight of her girlfriend. The shorter teen was wrapping a scarf around her neck, which she paused midway through as she heard the vampire. “Where are you going?” Laura turned to give an equally snippy response but swallowed thickly as she took in Carmilla and what she was carrying. A bottle of ridiculously expensive champagne, two flutes, and a bag of takeout were tucked in the brunette’s arms. A brick settled in Laura’s stomach as the pieces came together. They had yet to have a proper date and clearly Carmilla, for once, had decided to take the initiative, much to Laura’s great pleasure and annoyance. Of course when everything was going splendidly, disaster had to strike. The freshman took a deep breath before speaking.

“I’m going to get coffee. With Danny.” Laura never saw Carmilla’s smile. It had vanished as quickly as it had come. The vampire schooled her features, her expression locking up in its usual disaffected state. Laura wish she could take her words back, that she had chosen to smooth things over with Danny any other day.

“Have fun hunting with the Amazon."

“Carm, I’m really sorry. You didn’t say anything and…I’m just trying to patch things up with Danny. She’s finally talking to me, like actually talking, and I just want to make sure we’re okay. I won’t be gone that long I promise and-“ Laura didn’t mean to say so much but as usual her nervousness and propensity for word vomit overwhelmed her. Thankfully, she was interrupted.

“It’ll be here when you get back.” She didn’t say “I’ll be here” which did not go unnoticed by Laura, letting another brick fall. The shorter girl moved to leave, hoping to land a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek but Carmilla brushed past her, setting the food and drink on Laura’s desk before swinging herself into bed. Laura left, throwing one last look at Carmilla.

When the door shut, the vampire groaned, wrapping her arms around her favorite yellow pillow. She was not mad. She was hurt, which irritated her more than anything. _Laura is going to be the death of me_. After briefly considering consuming all the food and getting as drunk as she could manage, Carmilla sighed, leaving the food alone and leaving the bed to flit about the room. She turned the lights out and closed the curtains, leaving a sliver open for when night fell so she could look at the stars. With her candles lit, the disgruntled philosophy major settled back on to her bed, pulling a book at random to read.

6:30. The illuminated numbers mocked Carmilla. Laura had not been gone an hour and she was already bored. _Next time she can get stood up on a date_. The brunette sighed at herself. She had considered asking Laura about her plans but she has simply assumed she did not have any. _And you wanted to surprise her_. Fed up with herself, the lonesome vampire dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. Unsurprisingly, the shower made everything worse. She was surrounded by Laura’s scent and she tortured herself by using her roommate’s fruity shampoo.

She grinned as she went through her wardrobe, however, pulling out her corset.

Laura had never downed a cup of coffee so fast in her life. She was greatly regretting that decision as she made her way down the hall to her room, the coffee having turned to lead. Everything had been sorted with Danny, for the most part. Mending a broken heart was a bit beyond what a conversation and caffeine could cure. Silas’ newest hero felt guilty for rushing the meeting along but takeout with her girlfriend was definitely more appealing than an awkward heart to heart. Despite all her rapid-fire talking and terrifyingly swift consumption of her drink, it was nearly eight when she reached her dorm room. Laura hesitated momentarily, her hand hovering over the knob before she rolled her eyes at herself and pushed her way into the room.

Laura had expected Carmilla to be long gone. Laura had expected an empty champagne bottle. Laura had expected an empty bag of takeout. What Laura had not expected, was to find her girlfriend lounging in her computer chair, legs crossed, pouring two flutes of champagne, gulasch, rolls, and apple strudel on plates behind her. A Cheshire grin crept across Carmilla’s features as she took Laura in, pouring the champagne without even looking.

“Hey there, creampuff. You look a little shell shocked. I think I should be a bit offended but I’ll let this one slide. It is our first date and all.” When Laura still had not moved or closed her gaping jaw, Carmilla stood, sans the champagne, and wrapped her arms loosely about the younger woman’s neck. “Need a little help there?” She unwound the fluffy monstrosity Laura called a scarf, tossing it away carelessly. The awestruck teen returned to her senses as pale fingers plucked at the buttons of her coat. She spoke as she shrugged out of the frock with Carmilla’s help.

“Um. Wow, Carm.” Carmilla arched a brow, her fingers having settled in Laura’s belt loops. “I mean this is wonderful. I’m just…surprised. And that sounded horrible and I’m sorry. I’m just going to shut up now.” The vampire chuckled, resting her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck for a few moments before moving away, releasing Laura entirely. Carmilla handed Laura a plate and a glass before climbing into bed with her own meal. “You left the webcam on?” The aspiring journalist, who had settled into her chair and been shocked to see the tell-tale light blinking at her, swore Carmilla looked embarrassed.

“You must have left it on. I don’t mess with such…contraptions.” Laura bit her lip, deciding to let the obvious lie go. She dug in to her meal, eating the apple strudel first, earning an eye roll from the immortal blood drinker.  
“Did Dimwit 1 not take things well? You’re back awfully soon. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Dimwit 1? I think that’s a promotion. Danny will be happy to hear she’s moving into your good graces.” Laura laughed as Carmilla scowled. “It went mostly fine. She just…y’know…wants to date me which isn’t happening so that’s kind of an issue and I kind of made her look like an idiot so yeah.” The tiny teen picked at her gulasch. The vampire stared at her own empty plate for several moments before tossing it and moving closer to Laura, pulling her desk chair over.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. She’ll come around.” Laura looked up, her expression one of hope. “And you didn’t make her look like an idiot. She did that all on her own.” Carmilla received an eye roll in return. “Hey, you’re the temptress this time, not me.”

“Shut up.” Laura failed to hide her smile however, leaning into her roommate. Her smile widened against the vampire’s pale throat. “Temptress, huh?”

“You clearly cannot handle champagne. I’m glad I didn’t pick up anything stronger.” Even Laura, when she pulled back, could see the way Carmilla’s lips twitched, wanting to break out into a smile.

“Am I tempting you?” Laura attempted a sultry gaze, earning a blank expression from her “victim.”

“Tempting me to what? Run away?” The responding pout elicited a smirk from Carmilla. “I thought we settled that you were tempting the last time we were in this position.” She ran her hand over Laura’s ponytail for good measure. Their gazes locked and Laura thought, despite her words, that Carmilla was the tempting one. Neither had realized they were leaning towards each other until their lips brushed. Before the vampire could make a move, Laura decided to attack while she had an opening.

“Carm?”

“Yes?” It was almost painful the way their lips brushed as they spoke.

“Why tonight?”

“Why what tonight?”

“This. The date. Everything.”

“What? I have to have an ulterior motive? I can’t just have a date with my girlfriend?” Laura locked her arms around Carmilla’s neck to keep her from jerking away, at least to try and prevent the movement.

“Carm…” Laura had to bite her lip to halt her grin as Carmilla sighed.

“I thought we could try and rectify the disaster that was our first date.”

“First date?”

“What would have been our first date if someone hadn’t tricked me, tied me to a chair, and starved me for weeks.”

“Oh.”

“Yes ‘oh.’ Shall we continue with are date or are you going to continue to interrogate me?” Laura had the grace to blush. She released the vampire and leaned back in her chair with a sheepish smile.

“So, what’s next on the agenda for this wonderfully planned date?”

“Smooth, sundance, smooth.”

“Shut up!” Carmilla rolled her eyes and slid off the bed, swinging around Laura to tap the keyboard. Violins blared through the crummy speakers, the notes rising and falling rapidly. “Is this? No…”

“Care to dance, cupcake?”

“Who knew the centuries old badass vampire was such a _romantic_?” Said badass moved to turn off the music but Laura leapt up, practically throwing herself at her girlfriend. Carmilla smirked, twirling the shorter teen away from her chair and to the center of their room. Laura fell much easier into the vampire’s embrace than the last time they waltzed. The more inexperienced of the two stumbled only a few times, quickly getting the hang of the traditional dance. “What is this?” Laura threw a clumsy hand in the direction of her computer.

“ _Gunstwerber_. Strauss.”

“Oh because that clears it up.”

“Viennese waltz, love. Strauss, the Waltz King.”

“Oh.” Silence prevailed as they continued to move together.

Laura had thought she had really waltzed that late night with Perry asleep on her bed and LaFontaine missing but _this_ was waltzing. She had wanted to laugh when Carmilla likened it to sex but Laura was beginning to see what the seventeenth century girl meant. Chest to chest.

“Your heart! I mean…” Laura bit her lip, her face flushing.

“Didn’t think I had one, sweetheart?”

“No! Yes!” Carmilla gave a throaty chuckle.

“You wouldn’t be the first to assume I was heartless.” Laura was practically choking on everything she wanted to say but Carmilla’s gaze kept her silent. Their rhythm calmed her after a few minutes. Another rhythm caught her attention as they continued their waltz. Carmilla’s heart was beating very quickly, even faster than Laura’s own. Her dark eyes. Pupils blown wide. Rapid heartbeat. Laura wanted to squeal when the pieces came together.

This was more intimate for Carmilla than sex. Despite her stream of study buddies and “seduction eyes,” she seemed stuck in 1698. Laura had been smiling the entire time, but it widened considerably. Before her partner could question her however, she pressed a kiss to Carmilla’s lips.

“Thank you.”


End file.
